Off to Save the World Again
by Dreisie
Summary: Percy woke up finding 5 strange kids in Asian clothes in his bunk. What will now happen to their quest if the newcomers joined in to help? Happens during Mark of Athena and after the Gaang defeated the Firelord... BEWARE OF SPOILERS! Rated T just in case. Later chapters are better than the first ones!
1. Chapter 1: Newcomers

**Well… crossover fanfics have always been my favourite so I decided to write a crossover of Percy Jackson and Avatar: The Last Airbender for my first ever FANFIC! Yes, that's right. I'm a newbie at writing here… so please REVIEW! COMENTS, TIPS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE HIGHLY WELCOME!**

**POSITIVE AND NEGATIVE REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME!**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, HEROES OF OLYMPUS AND AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER**

**CHAPTER I: PERCY POV**

Percy wasn't sure about what the four strange people doing inside his bunk, but he was sure that they weren't there to sing him to sleep and tell him bedtime stories. And he certainly hoped they weren't there to kill him.

A few minutes ago, Percy was just sitting at the white bed in his bunk at the Argo II. He was thinking about the seemingly impossible quest ahead of him and his friends and how they were gonna accomplish it. Then suddenly two weird girls and three even _weirder _boys appeared out of nowhere.

As far as Percy knows, Leo had installed some state-of-the-art burglar/monster alarm system In the _Argo II._ Seeing that no such alarm had gone off, these strange kids probably didn't enter the ship by any normal way.

_Keep your guard up Percy. Remember, expect the unexpected._

Percy checked his pocket for his sword, Riptide. He wasn't sure if these kids are monsters or not, but he wanted to be able to defend himself, just in case. Percy was snapped out of his thoughts when the girl who looked disturbingly very much like Piper spoke in a shaky voice.

"Um… hello?" the girl with the brown hair asked. Percy looked around the room, startled.

Right then, a harsh voice interrupted before Percy could answer.

"Hey you Polka-dots! You better tell us where we are RIGHT NOW or I'll be extremely angry. And don't you lie to me, because I will know if you do." The little girl with black hair demanded angrily. She fisted her hands to prove her point.

Percy noticed the girl's eyes and assumed that she was blind._ I wonder how she knew that I'm sitting on the_ bed, Percy wondered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the kid with the arrows give himself a face-palm. The others just gave exasperated sighs. One of them mumbled something like, _"why, Toph?"_

Percy, being a powerful demigod and all wasn't shaken by the newcomer's threat. But he was clearly confused by the nickname. _Polka-dots hmmm…. Oh I get it. She means my blue polka-dot pajamas._ Percy frowned, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't you just go frowning there, answer me!" the girl demanded again.

Percy took out Riptide out of his pocket. The newcomers gasped when they saw the glittering bronze sword in Percy's hand.

"Whoah… n-nice s-sword you –got there d-dude!" The boy in the Asian blue clothes said, sounding scared instead of surprised.

Percy spoke for the first time. "I don't know who are you guys but be informed that I will stop at nothing to keep my friends safe, even if it includes fighting all of you by myself! And if you don't mind me saying, why would I answer your questions when you're the one who trespassed in my room the first place! I think it's right that YOU answer my question first. So… WHO THE HADES ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

**ABOUT 30 MINUTES EARLIER KATARA POV**

_Yup…life's good._ Katara thought as she loaded their food and supplies on Appa's back. It's been almost three months since Aang defeated the Firelord and once again restored balance to the world. She and her friends- Aang, Toph, Zuko- and her brother –Sokka- are goung to their first camping trip after the war. She was excited because she didn't get to spend enough time with Aang and the rest of the Gaang, as they liked to call themselves, since they were all busy with keeping peace and order in the world.

15 MINUTES LATER

All was packed and ready to go. As far as Katara could tell, she wasn't the only one who was excited to go on this trip. Toph was practically bouncing with excitement, even though Katara knew Toph hated air travel, since she couldn't "see" at all.

"Yip, yip!" Aang shouted with glee and up the gang flew.

About after 5 minutes in the air, the Gaang sensed that something was terribly wrong with the weather. Huge blasts of wind was trying to keep them off-course. Aang was already trying his best to control the wind around them, but it was hopeless.

"Uh oh guys, I think a storm is coming." Katara said nervously.

"You think?" Toph replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"This is no time to joke around Toph. This must be the worst storm I have ever seen in all of my lives! I better get us to safety." Aang replied, worry clear in his voice.

Katara could see that Aang was putting all his effort into trying to get Appa to fly down, but all of his efforts were futile. And just when Katara thought that things couldn't get worse, they plummeted downward, falling at incredible speeds.

The last thing she saw was a big owl, flapping its gigantic wings vigoriously, exactly like the one they encountered at the library in the desert. And before Katara knew it, everything went black and she passed out.

**THERE! Do you like it! Review please!**

**A/N: I would definitely not update in the next two days, since me and my family are going to our province to commemorate my grandfather's death anniversary. BUT I WILL DEFINITELY TRY TO UPDATE THIS WEEK, although I cannot promise you guys anything. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chill

**Thank you very much guys for waiting! Thank you so much for the reviews. It really gave me inspiration to continue this story. Enjoy Chapter 2!**

_*Flashback*_

_"...Who the Hades are you?"_

_*End of Flashback*_

Katara POV

Katara didn't really expected that this guy will be the type who utters swear words, although she's not really sure if "Hades" is even considered as a swear word, or what is Hades, for that matter.

Katara noticed that Toph was probably about to retort something rude again and maybe really tick-off this guy and make him unleash some series of vicious attacks on her friends. To avoid a fight and risk one of her friends getting hurt, she tried to put a calming hand on Toph's shoulder. Fortunately, Toph turned to Katara and nodded her head with apologetic eyes.

Katara was surprised. It was rare for someone like Toph to acknowledge their mistakes. _Something must be really bothering Toph to make her like this,_ Katara thought worriedly.

"I'll handle this." she murmured to the rest of the group. She could see the agreement in their eyes. After all, it was a known fact that aside from Aang, Katara was probably the calmest, most diplomatic person in their circle of friends.

Katara wasn't about to risk Aang getting hurt, so she sent a knowing look to Aang and turned again to the strangely dressed kid sitting in front of them.

"What Toph meant to say was we are really confused about our situation right now. Please, we are just a group of travelers lost. Please don't hurt us." she said to him, hoping that he couldn't hear the fear and desperation in her own voice. After all, showing weakness is definitely not good when it comes to a fight.

The Gaang looked at Percy's face and saw doubt clear in his face. _Of course!_ Katara thought to herself. _Who would believe a couple of weird bunch of kids who appears out of thin air! Stupid, stupid, STUPID! We should have taken the chance to attack when he was distracted._

Katara was sure that a fight was inevitable. She began to analyze the room, looking for possible weapons and escapes. She noticed a metal door at the left side of the room and a table with a sharp-looking object at the side. _Great_, she thought. _Now let's just hope that the door's unlocked_. She searched around the room for a key, just in case, but she couldn't find any.

When it comes to numbers, the Gaang definitely outnumbered the teenager with black hair and sea green eyes, but something about him seemed dangerous to Katara. The look on the boy's face tells her that he could easily defeat a whole troop of Fire nation soldiers if he wanted to. This kid was definitely that powerful.

Worse, Katara couldn't see what kind of bending the kid has. His eyes might indicate that he's a water bender, buqt she couldn't be sure. The clothes he was wearing might indicate he's an air bender, since he's wearing an orange short- the color of the Air nation. But that's impossible. As far as Katara knows, Aang was the last one of his kind.

Katara turned her eyes again to the boy's face and searched for signs that might indicate that he will initiate an attack. The Gaang stared at the boy, and the boy stared back.

Finally, the boy broke the akward silence. "Um... chill guys. I totally understand. I'm Perseus Jackson, but you can just call me Percy." Percy? What kind of name is that? Katara thought.

It was a huge relief to know that they don't have to fight this, _Percy, _anymore. Katara and her friends lose their battle stances and relaxed visibly.

Even though a fight was already avoided, Katara couldn't forget the fact that they still don't know how they are gonna explain things to Percy. One wrong move, one word said, one thing they do to make Percy doubtful again, and the chance of a fight will surely be back again. _Oh boy, what a huge mess we are in, _Katara thought miserably.

Just then, a knock at the door interrupted Katara's thougts. Katara turned around, poised and ready to fight, and saw a girl with blonde curls at the door.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! I just wanted to inform you that Leo wanted us to meet in the mess hall in an hour, so..." the girl trailed off. Katara had to admit that the girl's shocked face was hilarious.

"WHAT THE HECK, PERCY!" the girl exclaimed

Behind Katara, Toph stiffled a giggle.

**Like it? I know I told you guys that I won't be able to update, but I just found a good source of wi-fi around here. I still won't update tommorrow so hope you guys survive the wait!**

**A/N: the sharp thingy on the table was a pencil. I think pencils doesn't exist in the Avatar world, so yeah...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'M REALLY DESPERATE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Die!

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! REALLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I just got back from our province and was able to read all of your reviews. Thank you so much! **

**I will repeat, NEGATIVE REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED. I will be grateful for everything that can help improve my writing. :)))) SO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**In response to favfan's question: Yes, the demigods will still be more powerful than the benders. But of course, the demigods will still be amazed by what the benders can do with the elements. So just wait and see…**

**To Nyx811 and alexandraTX2000: Thank you for being so excited for the next chapters. Hope you will continue to support the story.**

**To Guest, Cheerleader, and Alai 2002: Thank you so much! I really appreciate your support, and I hope you will like this chapter better. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND EVENTS IN RICK RIORDAN'S PJTO AND NICKELODEON'S AV:TLA. ONLY THE PLOT IN THE STORY IS OWNED BY THE AUTHOR. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: PERCY POV**

Strange seemingly Asian Kids who drop by at your bunk on a warship heading off to the most dangerous sea in the world for no apparent reason at all can really shock –ZEUS shock, at that- your girlfriend.

Percy looked over his shoulder to find Annabeth's jaw hanging open. _Well that's a rare sight to see. I wish I own a camera_, Percy thought.

"By the gods' name Percy! Can you please explain who the heck these people are?" Annabeth shouted.

Percy opened his mouth nervously. "Um…sorry. Annabeth this is…" _Uh-oh, I forgot to ask their names. _Thankfully for Percy, the bald boy with the arrow tattoos continued. "I'm Aang, and these are my friends- Katara, Toph, Zuko and Sokka."

Percy was surprised. Strange people, strange clothes, strange names. _How fantastic! Strange people are just what we needed right now. _It isn't as if there wasn't enough strange kids in this warship.

"Percy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"Sure!" Percy answered, laying down on his bed.

"Alone?" Annabeth said pointedly.

"Oh." Percy said, surprised.

Annabeth took Percy's hand and dragged him out of the room. When they were safely away from the others' hearing distance.

"Seaweed brain, explain this INSTANT!" Annabeth demanded.

Percy winced, although he was used to Annabeth's constant shouting and picking. He said, "I don't really know who they are. They just appeared out of thin air just about a couple of minutes before you came here. Don't blame me, I'm just confused as you are."

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Percy's explanation seemed lacking, but she believed him. After all, when her boyfriend lies, it's pretty obvious. She also wasn't surprised. If you had been dealing with demigod business as long as she did, nothing pretty much surprises you anymore.

"I believe you." She told him. Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Annabeth raised a hand, effectively stopping him.

"Before you say anything, I'll have you know that Hazel and Leo came back with the Celestial bronze needed to repair the ship. It looked like they encountered some monsters just like we did when we went out to get some tar. Leo wants us to meet in an hour to talk things through."

Percy replied, "That's a good time to bring our, well… _guests_ and introduce them to the rest."

"That's what I'm thinking also."

"Well, great minds think alike!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow but otherwise ignored the comment. She continued, " I'll see you in the mess hall at about 15 minutes. And better get that roofing tar out of your clothes. " Annabeth smiled, thinking of the hilarious adventure she had with Percy a while ago.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you in a few." Percy smiled his Seaweed smile. _Oh gods, I love him_. Annabeth thought. She didn't know how she survived the months when Percy was still missing.

Annabeth left for the stairs, leaving Percy to deal with the so-called guests. She wondered how the rest of the group will react. She better go down fast and warn them.

Annabeth entered the mess hall. The sight of Leo with grease in his hair greeted her. Annabeth remembered Hazel telling Percy that they made a handful of nymphs angry. She wasn't sure, however, what grease had to do with it.

Annabeth was glad to see Jason awake again, who's sitting together with Piper.

"Where's Percy?" Jason asked.

"Um.. he was getting ready." Annabeth answered reluctantly.

Frank looked up smiling at Annabeth. "What, he's actually dressing up for dinner now?" Frank asked lightly. Hazel poked his arm.

Annabeth didn't appreciate the humour. "No. You'll see when he gets down. And don't do anything rash when he does." Annabeth can't imagine a fight scene between the demigods and the Asian kids, whom Annabeth started to call_ The Gang._

"Rash? Why would we do anything like that to Percy?" Frank asked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, except for Coach Hedge, who was jumping up and down in excitement at the word "rash".

Annabeth looked around the room. "No, not to Percy. It's hard to explain. He, um… is bringing some guest that may look suspicious. But they're not exactly dangerous and violent." Annabeth didn't really look at the Gang closely, but she trusted Percy. And since he didn't attacked them, she assumed that they're not a threat.

Leo looked doubtful. "I don't know Annabeth, but somebody getting in and out of this ship is impossible without me knowing it. I dint exactly received a message from Festus about any intruders, so how is it possible that they have gotten past my sensors and alarms?"

Annabeth didn't know the answer to that question. Before she could reply: "I don't know how", the sound of multiple footsteps caught the attention of Annaabeth, Leo, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Piper.

"Percy, who are they?" Jason asked when Percy and the Gang came into view.

Before anybody could say anything else, Coach Hedge shouted "Die!"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I NEED TO KNOW! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**A/N: If you have time, please answer the following questions**

**1) ****Whose POV would you like me to do next chapter?**

**2) ****Are the chapters too long, too short or just right?**

**3) ****Do you have any suggestions for what happens next?**

**THANK YOU GUYS! I will probably update tomorrow or the next day. :)))**


	4. Chapter 4: Powers?

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Sorry for not updating earlier, but something important came up and messed with my schedule. Sorry :(((**

**To Nyx811 and alexandraTX2000: Thanks for answering the questions!**

**Thank you Savannah Silverstone for your comments and suggestions.**

**I agree with the reviewers that my chapters are actually short, so I tried to make this chapter long enough. :)))))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original plot of Mark of Athena and Avatar the Last Airbender**

**Enjoy Chapter 4 and REVIEW!**

* * *

**AANG POV**

I watched with horror as the half human and half goat – or goatman, I think, charged at us, all the while yelling "Die!"

Battle reflexes kicked in, and I immediately manipulated the only available element around me (except for fire cause I never really mastered firebending). I sent a powerful blast of air towards Goatman and was able to knock him backwards.

Percy stared at us in shock but soon recovered. He rushed towards Goatman, shouting "Coach Hedge!". Oh so that was his name.

But learning his name didn't remove the confusion I felt. I thought these guys are just regular humans, like us, even if they do not have any bending abilities. But what's Goatman doing with these guys? I don't like the look of his goat legs. They do NOT look friendly to me.

I decided to settle my confusion by asking.

"Um, Percy? Is there any chance that Goatman is your friend?" I asked Percy. I saw that he and the blonde girl were helping Goatman up. Goatman looked alright, just shaken a little bit.

"Yes. In fact he, Goatman, is our chaperone for this trip. And I would really appreciate it if you do not go blasting our chaperones with gigantic blasts of air, Fang." He stared at me pointedly.

"It's actually Aang, Percy, and I'm sorry. I guess it was just battle reflexes."

"Wait, you have battle reflexes? But you're just a k-kid!" the girl that looks like she might be a water bender asked, clearly surprised.

"As if you're not." Toph retorted.

The water tribe girl sunk back into her chair, embarrassed. The blonde guy beside her held her hand in a soothing gesture. I actually feel sorry for her.

"Yeah, but we're not really your typical kids." the blonde girl explained.

"What do you mean "not typical kids"? The only ones that are not typical here is Aang, cause he's the Avatar, and Zuko, cause he's the Fire lord."

The so-called "not typical kids" looked at each other with confusion.

I'm confused too. Who doesn't know about me (I'm not boasting or anything) or Zuko. I mean, the war just ended, and my friends and I were the main reason why it did. How is it that they do not know me?

They looked at me and my friends like they too have some questions running about in their minds. The big guy with the military haircut stood up and said, "What's an Avatar? Are they like the blue guys? And what's a Fire Lord?"

"You honestly don't know what the Avatar is? What nation are you from?" Sokka asked incredulously.

The curly-haired guy answered the question, "Um, I don't know about a nation, but I can safely say that I am from the US." His answer seemed to earn a few giggles around the room.

"We don't know any 'US'" Katara answered.

"How can you not know US, the most powerful country in the world, who controls most of the businesses and economies in Earth?" the blonde one asked.

Toph stomped forward. "Excuse me, Ms. Know-it-All, but in case you haven't noticed, no nation named "US" has ever existed in history. There's only four nations in this world and last time I checked, NONE OF THEM WAS NAMED US!"

The fight between my friends and Percy's friends continued forever.

_Uh-oh, _I thought. _Time to do my job!_

"STOP!" Me, Percy and the water tribe girl shouted at the same time.

Amazingly, the fighting halted and Percy's friends sat down on their chairs, mumbling "sorry". Toph crossed her arm tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"You guys, fighting isn't gonna solve anything!" water Tribe girl said.

I agree with her. "Water tribe girl is right. Why don't we just sit down and talk things through calmly, and maybe start with proper introductions?" I asked sheepishly. Although I just saved the world form the vicious ex-fire lord and impending doom, I'm still not used to doing the Avatar's job description. Unlike Water-tribe girl, I'm sure that my voice isn't at all confident, authorative or any of those things. I remember Toph telling me a few months ago when she was still teaching me Earth Bending. _Even if you master all the elements, and that's a big IF, you'll never be a good avatar anyway._ When I asked her why, she answered, _your voice is not bossy at all. How could you go order people around and order them to be peaceful if you can't even order a rock to stop moving! I don't even know why I teach you Earth bending! You go to face things head-on. Again, Twinkletoes!_ Aahh, good times, good times.

I kinda mastered Earth-bending now, but I still think thatmy self-confidence is still lacking.

Thinking about the past always gets me distracted about more important things, like getting to know more about the people in this room and clearing the confusion we all have. I cleared my throat to get everybody's attention.

"People, as we know nothing about each other's, well, _worlds_, let's just assume for the moment that we're from different worlds. So who's going to start the introductions."

I whispered to my friends, "Let's just trust them, okay? My Avatar instincts are telling me that thy're one of the good guys." They all agreed.

Katara stood up bravely. "I will. As said earlier, my name is Katara. Me and my brother Sokka, came from the water tribe. Unlike him, I'm a water bender, which means I can control the water."

I accidently looked at Percy's face and saw that he's happy about Katara's revelation. Maybe he's a water bender too?

Sokka was next. "My name is Sokka. I can't really bend anything. But I do have wicked skills with a boomerang and I'm decent at making swords."

I saw that one of them was again happy by Sokka's introduction. The small guy with curly hair was smiling with glee.

Zuko stood up. "Hi everyone, I'm Zuko. I'm the new fire lord and um…, I used to be bad. I mean, really bad, like I was the main reason why my friend Aang here didn't master the elements earlier. Anyway, I'm a fire-bender and obviously, I control fire. I can also sometimes redirect lightning, but I haven't really mastered that technique just yet."

The curly-haired one's smile was bigger now and the one with the blonde hair looked surprised at the mention of "lightning".

I looked at Toph and saw that she was still pissed off by the fight earlier. I nudged her shoulder and glared. She sighed.

"I'm Toph, and I'm an earthbender. I can also bend metal and sand on some occasions, but I'm still working on my skills on that department. Just to have you all know, I'm blind but I can still "see" by using the vibrations that my feet are feeling. So basically, I can know where everything and everyone is and what they're doing, as long as they're touching the earth. Right now, I can "see" by standing on metal, like your floor here, but it's not as good as when I'm standing on solid ground."

The girl who never spoke before, the one with curly brown hair, looked surprised. What's up with these people? They always seem to have surprised expressions on their faces.

I just noticed that everyone in my group finished introducing themselves, so I guess it's my turn now. Oh well, here goes nothing. "My name is Aang. I'm the Avatar so I'm the one responsible for maintaining peace among the four nations- Fire, Water, Earth and Air. It's kind of a hard job to do, so I'm given some extra "powers" to help me.

"Powers?" Percy questioned.

I explained patiently to them, "For example, the Avatar is the only one who can control all the elements. I guess that gives me a huge advantage during fights. Also, I can travel to the spirit world and talk to the spirits there. So if a village encounter trouble with a certain spirit, I can just travel to the spirit world and act like a diplomat. Another thing you should know about the Avatar is that we have a thing called the "Avatar State". When I'm in the Avatar State, I am at my most powerful but also at my most vulnerable. You see, the Avatar don't die, not really. They're just being reincarnated into different nations. During Avatar State, all of the past Avatars combine their powers with mine. That's the reason I'm more powerful when I'm at that state. But when I receive a fatal strike and well, die, the Avatar Spirit dies as well."

"Let me just say, Katara and Aang are sort of an 'item'." Toph said suddenly. _What? _I thought we established that the relationship between me and Katara are still unclear. I mean, I like her a lot and I _think_ she likes me too, but its kinda awkward.

**TOPH'S POV**

Percy and Friends seems to be taken aback by all the things we have just said. They just stared at us with their mouths hanging open. I know it's a lot to take in, so I don't really blame them.

I'm still steamed from the "little disagreement" earlier, but I decided to let it pass. After all, it seems like we're going to be spending a lot of time together, seeing that we have no clear way to getting back to Ba Sing Se. Perfect. That sure gives me a lot of time to get back on Percy and Friends.

I realized that nobody has been saying anything for the past few seconds, and I can't stand. So I said something like, "Folks, that was a _great _show, but it's now over and it's about for the next one to go on! So start!"

Percy and friends waited silently, probably having a silent debate on who's gonna go first. Then the Percy stood up and muttered something that sounded like "better explain first what we are".

Percy swallowed like he was nervous. Why? Maybe it's because they're some kind of undiscovered group of hybrid? Yeah, right. Like _that's_ possible.

"Greetings everyone." Greetings? What kind of teenager says that anymore? "First, I would like to tell you, 'you' meaning Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph and Zuko, that me and my friends are not fully human. We're like a crossbreed actually, between a god and a mortal human."

So I was right, they are some kind of hybrid. But what is a god? And how can I god have a, you know, "thingy" with a human being like us.

Percy continued on, 'Um, seeing your blank faces, I'm guessing you don't know what a God is, do you?"

We all nodded our heads.

Percy looked at the blonde girl with pleading eyes. "Annabeth, can you please explain to them? I don't really know how to."

Oh, so Annabeth is her name. Huh. As if Percy wasn't weird enough.

The one named Annabeth stood up with an exasperated sigh and looked at us. "Well, a god, or if it's female, a goddess, is a being of supernatural powers or attributes, believed in and worshiped by a people. They control some parts of nature, like the weather, the sea, the sky and they also control other things like beauty, love, fortune, etc.. There are 2 kids of Gods that _we_ know of- Greek or Roman. Greek gods in their Roman forms are actually the same being, but with different personalities, whatsoever. Anyway sometimes, these gods go down into the mortal world and well, "hook-up'…"

"Hook-up?" I interrupted her. What the heck is "hook-up"?

Annabeth probably looked confused for a second because just then I can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks with embarrassment. "I mean, um, have a sexual relationship with mortals. And we, we're sort of like a product of that relationship. In other words, all of us are children of a certain god and a certain human. We're called demigods. Demigods have ADHD, meaning we can't stay still for a long time. Those are our natural battle reflexes. We also have dyslexia, meaning we can't read anything properly except for things written in Ancient Greek or Latin. We inherit some of the godly traits of our parents. For example, my boyfriend, Percy is the son of Poseidon- god of the seas."

Percy raised his hand. "Being a son of Poseidon, I can sort of control the water. Like water bending in your world. I can also talk to sea creatures and to horses, since my dad made them. I'm also not affected by any kind of water pressure, and I can't get wet if I don't want to. Obviously, I can also breathe underwater. I also have an excellent sense of direction when I'm at sea and I can sort of control any kind of water vehicle. "

Annabeth smiled. "That's right. I'm a child of Athena- goddess of wisdom and battle-strategy. I don't have any magical powers, but I'm kind of good at architecture. My friends say, I'm smart and intelligent, but what can I say?" Annabeth shrugged and sat down. She looked at water tribe girl. Water tribe girl looked back and nodded slightly. She stood up.

"Hi everyone, my name is Piper and I'm a daughter of Aphrodite- goddess of love and beauty. That means I can speak French, the language of love. I'm also gifted with the rare ability of charm-speaking, meaning I can get anybody to do anything."

_That's scary_, I thought. As soon as had that thought, I reprimanded myself. _You're an earth bender Toph. Nothing is supposed to scare you!_ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Katara looking at me worriedly. I don't blame her. Something is _definitely _wrong with me today. I shook my head and focused my attention back to the present.

The guy sitting on the far left side of the room was the next to go. "My name is Jason, and I'm the son of Jupiter or Zeus, in Greek- the King of the gods and god of the sky. I can sort of fly, and I can also generate lightning. Other than that, I basically got nothing."

Now I get why Percy and Friends had their hearts beating like horses running wild when we were introducing ourselves. Some of them actually have the same powers as we do. Well, kind of. _Stop getting distracted Toph, and pay attention!_

"For your information, Jason and Piper are sort of together… just so you know. And there anniversary is coming up on…", the curly haired

"Shut up, Leo" Piper and Jason said together. Wow! I'm actually remembering their names!

The small guy, the one they call Leo stood up "Hi guys, I'm the Supreme commander of this ship, the one and only Leo Valdez, at your service. I'm the son of the coolest god in Olympus- the God of blacksmiths and fire, the one called Hephaestus. I have amazing powers with fire. In fact, I'm immune to it. I also have _the_ best mechanical powers ever…"

"Leo, SHUT. UP. That will do." The girl with the curly brown hair interrupted. She turned to us. I can practically _see _the apology in her eyes. "I'm sorry about Leo." She apologized.

"It's okay. I kinda like it. Has he always been like that?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Anyway, I'm Hazel. Nice to meet you all. I'm a daughter of Pluto, or Hades in Greek form. My dad's the god of the underworld and all things underground. I can sense death- sort of like I can sense when somebody just died. I can also sense metals, gems and other precious materials under the earth. I'm also good underground. I can create or destroy tunnels and maybe move the earth a little."

Hazel's heart was beating fast, almost like she was lying… or she wasn't telling us something important. I ignored it, figuring that maybe she isn't ready to tell 5 strangers her dark secrets. I understand that feeling. I felt that when I first met Aang, Sokka and Katara.

So far, all the things they said amazed me. The Greek-Roman part was confusing to me, but never mind that! They could actually fly! Wow! One of them has some kind of hypnotizing powers! Cool! Maybe they could teach Twinkletoes some tricks…

The last one, the big guy, stood up and sad, "I'm the last one here and, hopefully, not the least. My name is Frank and I'm a son of Mars, also known as Ares. My mom was a descendant of Pylos. That means I can turn to any animal I want. It's tiring though, so I don't tend to do it very often, only when it's absolutely necessary. I'm also decent with a bow and a quiver of arrows, and being the son of Mars makes me a good war strategist too." He shrugged modestly.

Oh well, it looks like the introduction part is done so maybe we could eat some lunch. Man, I'm hungry! I can smell something good cooking in the room beside us.

Luckily, Leo said "Now we all got to know each other, sort of, we could now eat lunch! I know everybody's starving so I'll go and whip something up. Be back in a jiffy!" And off he goes to the kitchen.

I kind of like where this is all going. They actually have a cook here! They don't have to find some market and buy some food. They don't have to hunt, or go off in the woods to find nuts and berries. I could get use to this!

**FRANK POV**

Something's wrong with these guys. They seem nice and trustworthy, but they're too mature for their age. My instincts from Mars tells me that these guys have actually gone through a long war, like us. That guy named Zuko has a scar on one of his eye, and it looked pretty nasty to me. I guess I'll ask them after lunch…

**HAZEL POV**

Something smells fishy about that boy with the tattoos Aang. I can sense death all over him. Either he's been around a lot of dead people lately or he's like me. Once dead, and was reborn. I don't know about the first one, but I can tell that he is definitely not supposed to be here.

Like me, for instance.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS SOOO LOOOONG.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**A/N: What do you think of a Toph/Leo pairing. Or would you rather like Toph/Nico? PLEASE TELL ME! :)))**

**Same questions found in Chapter 3. Please answer them if you have the time. :)))**


	5. Chapter 5: Six days

…**FOR ALL THOSE LOVELY VIEWERS OUT THERE…**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH… I'M SUPER GRATEFUL**

**ANYWAY… ON WITH THE SHOW! ENJOY CHAPTER 5!**

**Sorry it's late, I'm having summer review classes for College, and I don't really have much time to write. Plus, I've been sick. I'm VERY SORRY! :((**

**A/N: This chapter will now continue in Mark of Athena, pg 107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mark of Athena. And also Avatar: The Last Airbender cause if I do, I would have been super-famous by now.**

**SOKKA POV**

I'll never be able look at meat the same ever again!

Note to self: Never underestimated Leo's cooking powers ever again.

I had my doubts when Leo walked into the kitchen and announced, _"I know everybody's starving so I'll go and whip something up.", _but all of that vanished when I took a bite of Leo's so-called "beef-tacos".

IT. IS. DIVINE.

There's no other way to describe it.

I was munching down as much beef taco as I could (hey, I might never get to eat this good ever again) but suddenly the once funny and relaxed atmosphere turned serious all of a sudden.

"So where to now?" Leo asked with a mouthful of something I don't reognize.

"Hey, what's that?" I whispered to Percy who's sitting beside me.

"What, man?" Percy said.

I pointed to Leo's mouth. "The thing that Leo's eating."

"Well _that, _my friend, is what you call pizza. It is considered as one of the greatest food in the whole wide world, even though it was invented by Romans." Percy said with a grand flourish.

"Why? What's wrong with Romans?' I asked, as if I even know what a Roman is, exactly.

As far as I can remember Percy's girlfriend- Annabeth, mentioned about gods being either Greek or Roman. I shook my head. Just thinking about this god stuff gives me a splitting headache.

"Oh nothing. It's just that the Romans are our…"

Percy was interrupted by Annabeth.

"Stop talking and listen. This is a very important discussion.'' Annabeth reprimanded. Percy gulped and payed attention.

_That's strange._ I thought.

Leo looked at us weirdly. "As I was asking earlier, where are we going to go now? I did a quick repair job to get us out of that lake and escape those awful nymphs, but there's still a lot of damage. We should really make another stop and fix the ship up properly before we head across the Atlantic."

I don't know where Atlantic is, but I trust these guys. It's not like me and my friends can go anywhere else either, so we just have to tag along with Percy and his friends.

I mean, how hard can it be?

**PERCY POV**

I like this blue piece of pie, as well as the blue drink, and all the other blue food in my plate. That's all I can think of right now. But Annabeth told me to pay attention, so I said:

"We need to put some distance between us and Camp Jupiter. Frank spotted some eagles over Salt Lake City. We figure the Romans aren't far behind us."

"And I suppose that's a bad thing?" said Aang

I raised my eyebrows. "Well of course it is. It is hard for me to admit this, but Romans are dangerous people, definitely not a group to be meddled with."

"I wouldn't call what we did _meddling_, Percy." Leo muttered.

"Why? What did you do?" Katara asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that Leo here kind of _fired_ on their camp. And now they are hunting us down…"

"What?" the Gang said altogether. I chuckled quietly.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Leo giving me a mean look. _When did he learn how to do that?_

Piper spoke up. "I don't suppose we should go back and try to reason with Romans? Maybe- maybe I didn't try hard enough with the charmspeak."

"No, reasoning won't do any good. We tried that once with the fire nation, nothing good came out of it." Sokka said.

"Tried _reasoning_ with the fire nation? I thought fire nation are the good guys, since your friend Zuko is the prince or firelord, whatever."

Zuko spoke for the first time. "Not exactly. There's a lot more to the story than you think. A lot more. You see, our world has been at war for over a hundred years. Unfortunately, I'm ashamed to say that the fire nation is the one who started the war. They think that their nation is the best so they decided to spread their "goodness" to the rest of the world."

"Ah, I see. They're like the Germans." Annabeth said.

"Who?"

"The Germans. You don't really need to know about them though.

"Oh. Okay."

I butted in. "Don't mind Annabeth. Sometimes, her tendency to over analyze everything just gets out of hand."

Annabeth glared at him.

"Percy, I kinda recall that my 'tendency to over analyse everything' was the one who saved your butt. Several times, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh right. Sorry." I stated sheepishly.

Zuko was looking at us with a weird look on his face. Well, if they are going to stay here for a while, then they're gonna have to get use to this.

I'm not being mean or anything, just saying the truth.

"As I was saying, Aang and his friends here defeated the firelord and once again restored peace to the world. Well, _our _ now I'm the new firelord. I'm trying to do my best to restore things back to the way it was before the war." Zuko said.

"That's not actually the whole story, Zuko." Sokka muttered. Zuko acted like he didn't say anything, so I figured out it wasn't anything important.

"I agree with Zuko. Reasoning won't do anything good. Once us Romans set our minds on something, it will be hard to change our decision. The Romans have already decided that we're the enemy. It's gonna take a lot of time to convince them that we're not. And time is something we don't have." Jason said, looking at Hazel. Hazel nodded.

That's right. It's only a matter of days before his brother is killed. We have to hurry.

Jason took Piper's hand."It wasn't your fault Pipes. Or Leo's. Charmspeaking won't do any good now that the Romans are already decided that we're the enemy. Whatever happened, it was Gaea's doing, to drive the two camps apart.

"Maybe if we could explain that, though-"

"With no proof?" Annabeh asked. "and no idea what really happened? I appreciate what you're saying, Piper. I don't want the Romans on our bad side, but until we understand what Gaea's up to, going back is suicide."

"She's right." Hazel and Katara said together. They smiled at each other.

Hazel's face suddenly turned green.

"What's up with her?" Sokka asked.

"She's fine. It's an Hades thing. She's still seasick." Frank said, offering Hazel a few saltine crackers.

"What's that on her plate? Is that an Hades thing too?"

Hazel's plate was embedded with rubies. The gems look pretty precious to me. Too bad she can't use them because of the curse.

Hazel looked panic. "Don't touch it!" she shouted to Sokka, who reached out to touch the rubies on Hazel's plate. Sokka halted while the rest of us looked surprise, but most especially Aang.

"Why?" Sokka asked, his hand still outstretched towards the plate.

"Just don't touch it." Hazel says, more calmly now. "It's cursed. Please don't touch it."

"What do you mean it's cursed?" Sokka asked again.

"Every gem and precious metal that I summon is cursed. I don't know how it works exactly but it brings people bad luck. Please don't touch it."

Sokka retracted his hand slowly. "Ok." he said.

"Let's get back to the topic, shall we?" I said.

"Right. Sorry." Hazel apologized. "Well, Nemesis said we have only six days until Nico dies and Rome is destroyed."

"Wait. Who's this Nico we're talking about here?" Aang questioned.

"My brother." Hazel replied grimly with tears in her voice."

Aang looked like he was about to burst into tears too. He got up and walked to Hazel's side. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I know how hard it is to lose someone dear to your heart. I completely understand." Aang said quietly, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Hazel smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks Aang. I know you don't really know mybrother, but I appreciate your concern. But right now, crying won't be of any help at all." Hazel said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "I have to be strong now, both for my brother and my friends here." Hazel put on a brave face.

I'm starting to like Aang even more. Even though he doesn't know us demigods very well, or even really understand what we are, he sure can still understand what it's like to be one of us. It's like he knows that we do dangerous things everyday, put our lives at risk everyday and basically have to deal with war, scars and most of all, the pain of losing our friends and families.

I turned my thoughts back to what Hazel said.

"Why six days?" I wondered. "And how are they going to destroy Rome?"

"Six days?" Aang said thoughtfully, a glassy look in his eyes.

"What about it?" I asked.

It was a while before Aang was able to answer.

"Exactly six days from now is the summer solstice."

"NO FREAKING WAY!" The Gaang exclaimed. Aang nodded seriously.

"What's a summer salt-is?" I ask dumbly.

"Seaweed brain, it's pronounced as _solstice_. It's an event that only happens twice a year. I think it has something to do with the sun and the earth's position." Annabeth rubbed her temples, probably trying to remember what a solstice is.

"That is exactly right." Aang agreed. "I am speaking from experience that it's also a time when some pretty bizzare things are bound to happen. At least, that's how it is in our world. I'm not sure with yours though."

I saw that Annabeth was still thinking hard._ That's my girl_, I thought. She's always trying to find out the solution to a problem, or an answer for a question, or something that can help us.

No one answered my second question._ How are they going to destroy Rome?_

I guess we all didn't want to think about that part yet.

Well, things couldn't get any worse, could they?

Piper looked pained. "I don't want to make things worse, but lately I've been seeing some things in my knife.

I was wrong. things _could_ get worse. Hmph.

Frank froze, a forkful of spaghetti still halfway to his mouth. "Things such as...?" he trailed off.

"Hold on. How does one _sees _things in a knife? Well, even though I don't have a knife, but not one of my weapons show me _things_." Zuko said.

"I wish I they could though. That way, I won't ever be bored again." the girl, Katara, sighed.

Piper pulled out a knife from her belt. "This is my knife, Kataporis." she said.

Kataporis? Wasn't that the name of the knife of Helen of Troy? How did it get to Piper's hand?

Piper continued. "It once belonged to Helen of Troy. It was something Annabeth and I found in the tool shed at Camp Half Blood."

I was confused and amazed at the same time.

"Why is an important historical Greek artifact just sitting in our tool shed?" I asked.

"That's what I said to Annabeth." Piper answered.

"Seaweed brain, things like weapons are meant to be used. Even if they're historical artifacts." Annabeth said.

"Well sure, I guess. But aren't they suppose to be in National Greek Museum or something? I mean, it went through a lot of history, you know. It was the knife of Helen of Troy for Zeus' sake!"

Annabeth shook her head, but chose not to answer. I decided to let it go for now.

"What things?" Frank repeated his question again.

"Well, the things I saw don't really make sense," Piper said, "just garbled images, but I saw to giants, dressed alike. Maybe twins."

Annabeth stared at the walls. The walls showed live footage of Camp Half-blood. I admit, Leo's genius. But instead of comforting me, they just made me homesick. It's been months since I was home.

Annabeth and I looked at the walls. Right now, it showed the living room in the Big House. Homesickness striked me hard.

A warm, cozy fire chuckled cheerfully at the heart, and Seymour the stuffed leopard was snoring away contentedly overhead.

Annabeth looked away first. "Twins, like in Ella's prophecy," she said. "If we could figure out those lines, _Twins snuff out the angel's breath..._

"Snuff out? Isn't that a bad thing?" Aang said looking scared.

Well I thought that Aang should be braver and stronger. He definitely shouldn't be afraid of a prophecy he doesn't even nderstant. You know, because he's the Avatar or something like that.

On the other hand, Aang is still a kid. Probably no more than 12 or 13. He has the right to be scared, as young as he is.

Prophecy, there's more. More about Annabeth.

"Wisdom's daughter walks alone," I said. "The Mark of Athena burns through Rome. Annabeth, that's got to mean you. Juno told me... well, she said you had a hard task ahead of you in Rome. She said she doubted you could do it. But I know she's wrong."

"You could do it Annabeth. I know I don't really know you at all, but I do know that you can do it. You have that aura of confidence and power around you." Katara said encouragingly.

"That's not true. I don't have any powers at all. I'm a daughter of Athena. I can't control water and lighting like Jason or Percy. I can't produce fire like Leo, or charmspeak like Piper. I don't have any of those. How can what you're saying be true?" Annabeth asked quietly.

Katara wasn't able to answer. I put my hand on top of Annabeth's.

"Don't worry, Wise Girl." I said. "You're still the brightes, smartest, prettiest girlfriend I ever had.

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah right. I'm your only girlfriend."

"In the whole world then."

Annabeth punched my arm.

"Ow!" I winced.

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks Perce."

"You're welcome?"

Annabeth's smiled grew wider.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Toph cooed sweetly. But can we, um, GET BACK TO THE TOPIC AT HAND! We are staring to get side tracked again! It's starting to get interesting, you know?"

"I totally agree!" Leo exclaimed, slapping his palm with Toph's in a high-five. Is it just me, or did I see Toph blushing?

I also noticed that the others were also gaping their mouths open at Toph. An akward silence was suddenly all around the mess hall.

_Huh? What? Leo is also blushing?_

Uh Oh. I smell something very fishy happening.

Hazel and Frank looked more surprised than all of us. Can't blame them, I guess. It's like the three of them has their own personal history with each other.

As for Katara, Aang, Zuko and Sokka...well, they weren't surprised. not really. Their expressions were more like disbelieving, as if they couldn't comprehend the fact that Toph was actually blushing.

Hmm, this gets more interesting by the minute.

I cleared my throat in order to get everybody's attention.

"Well, it seems that we're getting off topic. Again. Not that I'm complaining, of course." I grinned at Leo. Is it possible for Leo to blush harder? Because it seems like he just did.

"What we're we talking about again?" Leo asked, trying to not look like he's embarassed.

"We were talking about the impossible, unknown quest that will certainly lead to my inevitable death." Annabeth replied miserably.

"If we couldn't get more information on this mission, Annabeth will surely have trouble accomplishing it." Hazel said.

Annabeth took a long breath. "Reyna was about to tell me something before the ship fired on Rome. She said there was an old legend among the Roman praetors- something that had to do with Athena. She said it might be the reason Greeks and Romans could never get along. Still, I guess she must trust me enough to tell me something as important as that."

"Praetors... I guess that's like a leader right? I'm sorry, but I lost you there at that part."

Jason nodded seriously. "Right. There are two elected Praetors of Rome. Before I was sent to the Greek side,"

Sokka raised his hand like he was about to say something.

"Hold that thought, Sokka. It's a long story. I'll tell you later" Jason said, smiling slighly. "As I was saying, before I was sent to Camp Half-Blood, I was praetor, together with Reyna." he explaind.

Piper froned at the mention of Reyna.

"Nemesis said something similar." Hazel hastily added, trying to steer the conversation away from Reyna probably.

"She talked about an old score that had to be settled-" Leo said.

"The one thing that might bring the gods' two natures into harmony," Hazel recalled. "An old wrong finally avenged."

"Avenge? Old wrong? Harmony?" Katara picked out the words. "That's sounds like a job for the Avatar to do."

"I'm sorry. i don't really know how to help guys. I feel like I'm a failure as an Avatar." Aang apologized deeply.

Sokka shooked his head. "Not your fault. You hardly know anything about this world, let alone how to help them."

"Who's Nemesis?" Zuko asked, although he seems uninterested in the whole converation.

"The Greek goddess of revenge. Hazel and Leo encountered them awhile ago." Annabeth answered.

"It wasn't pretty. Leo got a tattoo and grease in his hair. Somethings just can't be unseen." Hazel said.

"Hey, that's mean!" Leo exclaimed. Hazel smiled apologetically. Man, I didn't know Hazel had it in her. I guess the incident with the nymphs really bonded Hazel and Leo, huh?

"Well, it's sounds like it's a very interesting story though." Toph said.

"It is. I'll tell you more later." Leo offered.

"Really? That's great! Thanks!" Toph fistpumped and sat back in her chair, looking satisfied.

There goes the fishy smell again. I smiled inwardly. _Good for you man_.

All this pleasant thought was interrupted by a not-so pleasant one. I dodn't know anything about that praetor secret thingy, so I really can't help Annabeth. Ugh, it's frustrating.

"I was only a praetor for about two hours." I said as I drew a frowney face on my blue whipped cream. "Jason, you ever heard something like that?" I asked him.

"I... Uh, I'm not sure." Jason said nervously.

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. "You're not sure?"

Jason looked like he was hiding something. Something important. He met Piper's eyes with a meaningful look. He's going to tell Piper only? Doesn't he care?

I fumed silently.

Hazel broke the tension. "What about the other lines?" She turned to her ruby-encrusted plate. _"Twins snuff out the angel's breath. Who holds the key to endless death."_

_"Giants' bane stands gold and pale," _Frank added_, "Won through pain from a woven jail."_

"That's a weird prophecy." Aang commented.

"Giants' bane," Leo wondered. "Anything that's a giants' bane is good for us, right? That's probably what we need to find. If it can help the gods get their schizophrenic act together, then that's good."

I nodded, although still not quite calmed down. "We can't kill the giants without the help of the gods." I informed them.

"Well, in my opinion, you can't kill giants at all. It's impossible." Katara said, scared.

"Demi-gods can. Cool right? Amazed by our awesomeness yet?" Leo laughed.

"Probably." Zuko said curtly.

Jason turned to Frank and Hazel. "I thought you guys killed that one giant in Alaska without a god's help, just the two of you."

"Just two of you? Wow, that's pretty awesome." Katara said in an awed tone.

"I know right!" Leo said, smugged.

"Hmph, we could do it too." Zuko bluffed.

"Probably." Leo said, repeating Zuko's choice of word.

"Alcyoneus was a special case." Frank said. "He was only immortal in the territory where he was born- Alaska. But not in Canada. I wish I could kill all the giants by dragging them across the border from Alaska and Canada, but..." He shrugged. "Percy's right, we'll need the Gods."

"But the gods are like the spirits, right?" Aang asked. "Then we would have a hard time just to convince them to help us out."

"That's the frustrating thing about the gods." Annabeth said with an exasperated sigh. "They let pride rule their actions. But they've got no choice but to help us now, since if they don't, Gaea will succeed in her plans. And that's one thing they don't want to happen."

Annabeth's right. we could definitely use the gods' pride to our advantage. They wouldn't want somebody else to take over their position as... I don't know... supreme rulers of the world?

"So …" Leo pushed his chair away from the table. "First things first, I guess. We'll have to put down in the morning to finish repairs."

"I can help." Sokka volunteered.

Leo looked doubtful. "You sure? Repairing the Argo II can be quite... complicated. Even Annabeth can't understand half the things I'm saying."

"I can handle it." Sokka assured him. " i'm good,at mechanical stuffs."

"Yeah, Ponytail. It's the _only_ thing you're at." Toph teased._  
_

"It's not a ponytail! It's a warrior's knot!" Sokka protested.

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Mars doesn't have a 'warrior's knot'."

Sokka didn't reply. Probably because he finds in unnecessary not to. Wise choice.

"We have to land first before we can start the repairs." Leo said.

"Someplace close to a city," Annabeth suggested, "in case we need supplies. But somewhere out of the way, so the Romans will have trouble finding us. Any ideas?"

"Well," Piper said, "how do you guys feel about Kansas?"

* * *

**Yay! It's done! Thank for reading this far!**

**Review please. :)**

**Next chapter will be up in a week or so. **

**Let's have some fun! **

**Question of the day: What's the Roman form of Nemesis?**


End file.
